User talk:RRabbit42
Anyone whom I haven't answered yet: I need a couple more days to get caught up on everything and then I'll answer questions. RRabbit42 (leave a message) Archive: January-June 2009 • July-September 2009 • October-November 2009 • December 2009 • January 2010 • February 2010 Ongoing projects — Newsletters Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 * Get in the IRC! It's the biggest event ever! There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 00:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry, wasn't home at the time this was posted. RRabbit42 (leave a message) German Phineas and Ferb Wiki? Hi, I've got the idea of creating a German version of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Actually I already created http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/ . But I wanted to connect it really with this one, the design, too. For that I need your admission of course. I have already experiences with creating German versions of English sites. In February I opened http://savedisneyshows.de so I think I could do it again. What do you think of it? --Shego123 14:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Let me check with the other admins. It shouldn't be a problem since everything's covered under the CC-BY-SA license. — RRabbit42 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you talked with the others? --Shego123 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I talked with Topher last night. He also said that the CC-BY-SA license allows for you to do this. Both of us would just like some sort of note on the German site that says that you got the information from here, especially if you want to duplicate the look of this wiki. It could be something like "visit our sister site, the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki" or "The content of this wiki was translated from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki". :::We have a link to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" in the main Userbar on the left, which is a sister site for fan fiction. :::One place you could add this information would be an "about" page, such as this one. — RRabbit42 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, I didn't saw you've already answered. :::And I don't want to make the German wiki an independent wiki, I want it to be a partner site - I mean working together in new projects and so on. Additionally, I wanted to know if you could help me with the whole settings-thing especial the style and so on. Oh, and surely I'll mention the original wiki where all came from ;-) --Shego123 15:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can get you started. There's still some things I don't know about the inner workings of this wiki. Topher and SuperFlash should be able to point you in the right direction if I can't. — RRabbit42 04:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. So I don't know how to change the style/template. You see I have the logo but that's all I know... --Shego123 12:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Dutch Phineas and Ferb Wiki Hi, i saw the German and the Spanish partner wiki's. I want to make a Dutch P&F wiki that is connected with this wiki. Just like the German and the Spanish one. How can I do this? I've made a Dutch wiki (http://nl.phineasandferb.wikia.com/), but didn't adjust it yet. Can you help me to make it look like this wiki? I really want to make a real Dutch wiki. I know a lot Dutch P&F fans who can help me. So it won't be a non-info wikia. :D I can make a link to this wiki, so everyone knows that all the info is translated from this wiki. Thanks in advance. — Zer0Z14 14:51, January 9, 2010 : I am talking with Topher208 about this and he's receptive to the idea. We'll have to find a way to send some of our page code to you so you can upload it to the right spots on your wiki, and that will help it have the same look as this one. I'll send more information later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks! I also can give you my password, so you can do it like you want. Actually, i don't know how to change the lay-out of the Wikia. — Zer0Z14 15:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No, don't do that. That's a security risk for you. What we will do is give you a list of pages to copy from here and tell you how to upload them to your wiki. I will provide more details later. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you know how to send me the page codes? I saw the Polish wiki and I really like it if the Dutch wiki is also in that list. If you want me to talk with Topher208 instead of you, I'll do that. Zer0Z14 22:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you for the responce. When you're ready, I'll do as much as I can. — Zer0Z14 00:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 or 3 Hi, I chatted with the German musical administration (I don't know if this is right but I think you know what I mean), Thomas Amper, and he also said that season 2 contains episodes 27 to 65. Disney XD announced 39 episodes for season 2 so they obviously meant 22-minutes-episodes. And then they would announce season 3 the same way (35 episodes). And that must be 100 22-minutes-episodes in seasons 1 to 3. I just wanted to say that. I said it before from time to time but now it has been proved. I hope you'll believe me and we can delete Season 3 for now (at least the episodes listed in it). --Shego123 21:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Polish P&F wiki Hello i have some question , i made a phineas and ferb wiki in polish language can i join to your's project and have template of your website ? And i wonder if can u help or link me some websites how to make website like yours with template and more. Sorry for my english but i'm only 15 years old and im from poland :) MaLiN2223 22:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have added this to my official "to do" list. There will be a list of pages that you will copy to your wiki and a lot of advice on how to get started. Look for that in the near future. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I Thanks a lot :) --10:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC)MaLiN2223 did you see my new wiki? it's only a week old now. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : I made a note to come back to it later, but haven't done so yet. I think what I was going to say was something along the lines of you need to find a way to make your wiki unique from all the other P&F wikis out there. You've got a good start on that in the introductory paragraph (this is a Phineas and Isabella wiki and no fanon except for reviewing fanon). — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Page formatting issues Hi RRabbit: When going through the recent edits that have been done by other users, as well as going through the Season 1 episode pages, I noticed that there are formatting issues.......in particular, the episode summary does not start right underneath the heading "Episode Summary" because of the thumbnail images that are posted with regards to that episode are too large, or are in the wrong spot. I do see that happening with the song pages, and to some extent, the character pages as well. A good example of this is the page for the song You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart, where thumb image is very large, and is thereby pushing the lyrics far down the page. As I am going through the Season 1 episode pages, as well as the recent edits that have been made by other users, I am noticing this a lot, and wonder if something can be done to fix the formatting such that the images do not push the Episode Summary (or character description or song lyrics) away from the section's title. Thanks BigNeerav 19:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : We had a few things standardized, but it wasn't until Wikia Entertainment changed how new pages are created that we came up with a standard layout for the episodes. I have been experimenting with ways to get around that change to creating new pages, which you can read about here. : Once that goes into effect, I'd like to see the existing articled updated so that the sections are all named to match the new layouts. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) "Threat" I really disagree with you deleting that comment based on it being a "threat." Simply put, it wasn't. Do you really think that user has the ability or the desire to actually massacre people because they did not award the show an accolade? This wasn't a threat, it was a mere comment made to show how much (s)he cared about it winning, though it's quite obvious (s)he doesn't actually plan on doing it. If someone said "Man, I can't believe that film didn't win the Oscar. I feel like punching the Academy in the face," do you really think they could do it? If you asked them they'd say "No, but I really wish it had won." This was not at all a threat and merely was this user giving a hyperbole to support his desire for the show to win. See User talk:BigNeerav for my other comments on this subject. The Flash {talk} 22:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : I will leave it up to you to undelete the comments, then. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Pictures it wont upload my pictures and it says it succesfully uploaded and then it doesnt upload! : Well, I was going to say that if you are still having problems, it might just be a temporary problem with the Wikia server. But that message was left on February 1st, so I really wasn't any help at all with this. Sorry about that. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Tri State Gazette subscription RRabbit42, I'm considering about subscribing to the Tri State Gazette, but first I need to know...does it get sent to your email or does it get sent on the user's talk page? --22pandrew 13:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Your talk page, Glad I could help. -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 23:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I have mine set up to be delivered to a separate page. Check the subscription page to see how I did it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Gazette Hey, RR, do you need the Gazette picture yet? Get back to me as quick as possible. The Flash {talk} 00:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still working on the reviews, but go ahead and upload it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, here it is. The Flash {talk} 01:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) How do you... upload videos from youtube? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 15:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Never Mind. I figured it out. (Bowser) Gazette picture JC and Flash said I could do a drawing for an upcoming Tri-State Gazette, so here it is. Please tell me if you can user it, or whatever else. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 00:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Message left on user's page. (Answer = yes.) :: Thank you very much for including my pic! ~~Zacbio Forum:Couple Name Redirects Our poll about this has been going on for quite a while now, and the largest group are in agreement with the placing of the redirects. if you have any other reasons why these should not be undeleted, comment again in the discussion. otherwise, the consensus seems to be in favor of the redirects. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : I will post a message on that forum in a few minutes. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Some Help. From: Random Kid Why hello there RRabbit42, or I'll just call you Rabbit. Anyways, I'm signed up for the P&F Newsletter, and after carefully reviewing it, you've inspired me to make my own Newsletter on my wiki. My wiki being the Stories and Info Wiki. You should check it out sometime. As I was previously stating, I just wanted to ask, how did you make such a detailed and vast newsletter? Please leave a message on my talk page. You can find an easy way to get to my talk page on the KCA J.Severe Blog. Or the User blog:Random Kid/Supposed Phineas and Ferb Movie. Please help. : Message left on user's page. Vandal! Help! There's some vandal named TheBaljeatle who keeps blanking pages! Stop him!BeatOli 17:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : User blocked for 3 days as an encouragement to stop. RRabbit42 (leave a message) TSG request I have a contest going on with KCA fan-art (w/ P&F). Anyways, one of the prizes is having your fan-art appear in the TSG, and Flash says you need to approve it.... So, Do What You Must. ---There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 23:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : Message left on user's page. Editing my own file names for pictures I've already submitted Hey there. While I did get your message yesterday about putting spaces in file names for pictures, the problem is that I have no clue how to space the names for old pictures I've submitted in the past. Psychopulse 19:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : Any existing files will have to be moved to their new name. It's something I may work on later. Just put the spaces on any new files you upload. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Epic Fail I tried to work the userboxes and things got a bit out of hand. I've tried three times but I don't know how to get it right. What do I do?!Lost in Ferb-Land... 09:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : Gave user a hand with getting the Userboxes to line up correctly. Dutch Phineas and Ferb Wiki (part 2) Thanks for your message. About http://nl.phineasnl.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Nederlandse_Wiki: I know the administrator and he is not very good at translating and technical stuff. I've created a Phineas and Ferb wiki, not a Phineas wiki. I think it's the best for the PaF-fans to have a wiki named http://nl.phineasandferb.wikia.com instead of phineasnl. The URL is confusing, because you have to type 'nl' twice. The PhineasNL wikia's last update was in January, a long time ago. That wiki is not popular, because the only editor is the admin, no one else. The pages on the PhineasNL wikia aren't very good translated. I can make my wiki popular, because I have a Phineas and Ferb YouTube account with a lot subscribers and friends. I have all Dutch PaF episodes on my PC, so the page with Ferb's lines, the 'Too Young' lines, songs etc. aren't hard for me to make. So a lot of pages will be ready very quick. If you can say what I have to do, it will be a huge project for me and a lot of other good translators who will help me. -- Zer0Z14 16:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but why is the PhineasNL wikia on the homepage? The admin is a 7-year old boy. He can't speak English at all! If my wikia has more than 56 articles, would you put my wikia on the homepage? In one week, i'll have at least 57 articles. Can you replace the PhineasNL wikia with my wikia then? :: I've removed the change. The Affiliated Wikis aren't necessarily the ones that made a P&F wiki in a particular language first. The founder of the wiki needs to ask to be a part of the program. :: Since you have asked, the first step is that you need to make Topher and/or myself an Administrator on your wiki. This is necessary because it will allow us to perform the copying of the pages from this wiki to yours. We'll follow that up with a message to Wikia that your wiki should be set to reference our pictures. They will appear as if they've been copied onto your wiki without having to actually upload all of them. (We have a bit of work to do to straighten out some of the file names, but we'll work on that as we go.) :: The admin(s) from here that you promote to Administrator on your wiki will be mainly there as a backup and to provide advice. As your wiki grows, you will need to appoint your own administrators to help with running your wiki. :: Once copying of the pages has begun, you can begin work on translating them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for removing the other wikia. From now on, you are an Administrator on my wiki. If you want me to make Topher an Administrator too, I will do that, but you can also make him an Admin. I really appreciate what you are doing for the Dutch wiki. Zer0Z14 :::::Hello RRabbit42, do you know anything more about copying pages to the Dutch wiki and the lay-out? I've talked with friends about this wiki, and they want to help me with translating. So if you know when you'll start copying the English pages to the Dutch wiki, it'll be awesome! But why are the PaF wikia's in other languages earlier ready then mine? — Zer0Z14 19:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Moving the fake episode to my user page than the Fanon Wiki is much better. I'll make up my own memorable quotes, Whatcha doin' line, and so on. Thanks! --Christinahorst.2018 21:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) KCA Contest sample picture "Maybe it would help if you made a sample picture to show what you mean, even if you just cut and paste existing artwork together." I made the sample pic. Here it is: -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 21:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : I have modified the picture a bit and move your explanation onto the contest page itself. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks RRabbit, I couldn't manage to fix the "I'm already on it sir" speech bubble without re-doing the whole image (or that area at least), and Thanks for making it un-obvious that I took Mort (the lemur, in case you've never seen one of the movies or an episode of the show) from another image (I mean it's still obvious, but not AS obvious.) :: -There is only One Saturday Morning a week and I'd like to spend it with Doug Funnie, T.J. Detweiler, Pepper Ann, Phineas Flynn, Perry The Platypus, and Jellyroll. But I can't. My name is Planty 21:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) A Little favor Hey, I was wondering if you could put the "I'll be right back" template on my user page. Can you, please and thanks? --Daisy 22:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : Looks like this has been taken care of. Lost password Hey, RRabbit42? Do you have any way of knowing what was my old password? I forgot so I created a new account. Daisy56 19:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) And by Daisy I mean Randompnfnerd. : I do not have access to any passwords, but I don't need to. When you click on "Log in" at the top of the page, right next to the Password line is "E-mail new password". Make sure you fill in your Username, then click on "E-mail new password". This will send a temporary password to the e-mail address you used when you created the account. : Copy that temporary password out of your e-mail and use it to log into your account. You will be immediately asked to create a new password. You will use this new password when you log in from that point forward. : I'll see about adding this info to a help page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to be a party pooper, but I don't have an e-mail on my other account(and by other account I mean the Randompnfnerd one). Just, never mind, I'll use this account until I return home. Daisy56 20:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Return home from where? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 00:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin Are you the admin of this wikia? User:Duskullbone : I am one of the administrators. Did you have a specific issue you need to have taken care of? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Duskull was just wondering. i already answred this question in detail on duskull's talk page. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 00:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Favicon I would like to ask whether there are any chances that I got a Favicon from your wiki to my, Polish, because I want to be the most similar MaLiN2223 17:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : It's stored as File:Favicon.ico. Just upload it to your wiki under that same name. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I uploaded but nothings happend is there any more things to do? --MaLiN2223 13:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: I saw a message that the file appeared to be corrupt so I have re-uploaded the file for you. Check it now to see if it works. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Another Q How do you make someone an admin? -Daisy56 01:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) From now on, please refer questions to Randompnfnerd to me, as Daisy56 is my new account. Thank you. -Daisy56 00:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : Our policy for electing admins is located here. If you are asking to make an admin on another wiki, refer to the . — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Message Board I got a message for the wiki that I was chosen to test out the message board. Where exactly is it?? Also, please, can I still be a guest editor?? It's because this my new account, so, yeah.... Daisy56 22:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can I always test out the message board??--Daisy56 21:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Daisy56 is now registered on the board. Gazette I was wondering if I could write some kind of columm on the Gazette. And Are you going to give me a subject? : Since you are a brand-new editor that just joined the wiki, it might be better if you get a few more edits under your belt first. Find an episode page that doesn't have much on it and see what you can add to it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Episode links I wanted to ask a Question regarding the episodes. Can I make a link on the episode page to show the episode for people who did'nt see it? Plese reply. FerbGuy107 21:36, March 16, 2010 : I'm not sure what you mean. Which episode page? Unless we protected the page, you should be able to make the edit that you're talking about. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) About The Fake Episodes List... I have looked over the fake episodes list and saw some major things on it that you should look at. First of all, several slang terms are being used such as "Phinabella" which, I know is against the Manual of Style and is being considered an episode to come. Second, there are other episodes unconfirmed, which I believe is considered "fan fiction", such as the episode that has a fake status pending "Phinio and Ferbigi". I think you should take a look at it, and report to my talk page, so maybe we can clear it up and find the person who created that page. Awesomeboy211 18:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture Uploading Thank you for telling me about leaving spaces in file names and I am sorry I didn't do that. I promise to do it in future. Just a quick question: how do I get high-quality images? Do I have to download the video? -Cherrim 12:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, you either need a way of capturing an HD broadcast from your TV, buy the episodes from iTunes, or take snapshots from the episodes on the DVDs. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) New Milestone I have created our 780th article, Main Street! Bigtime43 23:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Just an Idea... I just had a crazy idea. What if they re-released Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''in Disney Digital 3-D? Plus, preceding the film would be the 3 shorts that were released after the movie. I just randomly came up with the idea and I thought I'd tell you. :) -- User:J.Severe: A Young Boy Trying to Find His Place In This World 22:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Emanuel Luis There is some user named Emanuel Luis who keeps adding Vanessa Doffenshmirtz as Ferb's spouse, Heinz Doofensmirtz's father grandchild and the like. I was saying this because I think you should warn him, or stop him or something. I have already reverted the edits. BeatOli 17:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : If it continues to be a problem, I will leave a message asking that they stop and will enforce it if they persist since that is speculation/fan fiction. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Guest editor can i be the guest editor on the tristate gazette - john 03:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Since you are a brand-new editor that just joined the wiki, it might be better if you get a few more edits under your belt first. Find an episode page that doesn't have much on it and see what you can add to it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The Heading I, J. Severe, have my own wiki: Joel Severe Wiki. I was wondering, do you know how I could make that heading at the top of the page? You know, the one that goes: "NEW TO PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI? Check out our New to the Wiki? page before editing." Yeah that one. Also, can you leave a message on how to put this template on my wiki: Basically, just tell me how to do everything you do on the home page. Sincerely, J. Severe : ''Message left on his page on his wiki. Thanks Thanks, RRabbit. Now I can improve my wiki (and maybe someday it can be almost as good as this one). UMMMM There is an unregistered user who is being.... rude. on the blog Phineas and ferb in 2010 Kids Choice Awards. Here is the message but i will block the bad words. I just thought I would let someone know : (example message deleted) : I happened to see it. I am deleting the messages with profanity in them. The user has been blocked for two weeks. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ok Badge Can you please make a badge for American che for winning my contest? : Done. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) KCA picture I shall try to scan it with a different scanner. [[User:American che|'American che' Phineas is the Beak?!]] Whatcha doin'? 11:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Removed I removed the pictures, so no worries. I'm sorry, I had forgot, thanks for reminding me, my friend. No link on my signature!? For some reason my signature's link never works. What can I do to fix that? Lost in Ferb-Land... 06:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :replace it with this and select "use custom signature" in preferences. Lost in Ferb-Land... {talk to me} :[[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 07:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki Technically, I didn't create my wiki for "allowing random comments." I created it for the sole reason to express yourself through creativity (this is my definition of "Random-ness"). I respect you big time, and I understand you for being strict at times. But I believe it's time for me to move on, so, thank you for your help. Daisy "Hernandez" is out. PEACE!! --Da Randomz Chick Flint, you have a call!! 18:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hi, I'm new, and I need some help cuz i wanna help here....i thnk you get the idea.Ferb'sLady53 01:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Reply left on user's page. Blocking Could you block 74.107.120.99? He just created 2 garbage pages, and I feel he's going to do more vandalism if left alone.--Rognik 19:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : A block will be placed if there are any further instances. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Could you ALSO block 71.61.229.230‎. He created Phineas and Ferb are dumb, I added the delete template but I cant block the user or delete the page.BeatOli 19:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Although it wasn't nice, that was the first offense for that person, so a block is not warranted at this time. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about my bad behavior Dear RRabbit42, I want to appologize for my behavior on my blog. I know that's not the way I act on the show. I don't want to lose my account or blogging rights so I'm only going to use modest genuine P and F humor from now on. Sorry if I was misbehaving. It won't happen again. -Ferb Fletcher (or my account name Ferblover 01:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC)) Picture violator Just to let you know, Geoff109 has placed a 4th picture a few days ago where there should be only 3 pictures for the Featured Picture of the Month page. By the way, can you add my vote for picture #3, please? Isabella looks silly with the frizzy hair. Thanks 15:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I removed the picture, but I can't add a vote on your behalf since you didn't say whether you support the picture or oppose it. Keep in mind that the vote should be about the quality of the picture. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC)